G vs E Reloaded: Spell you Later
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Searching for a magical artifact, the gang tracks Huntsman to the city of Heatherfield, and meet five young girls with a mysterious secret.
1. Seeking the Seeker

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L #5

"Spell You Later"

In a secret location in New York City, a little goblin waited for the person who had summoned him.

"I certainly hope this is important" he whined, "I had to go through a lot of trouble to obtain this item."

"Trouble for which, you shall be well rewarded, trust me" replied someone from nearby.

"H-h-huntsman, there you are" the goblin replied nervously "I was just talking about you."

"Yes, I heard" Huntsman replied, "do you have what we discussed?"

The goblin thrust his tiny hand into a satchel he carried and produced what appeared to be a high-tech compass.

"Here you go" he replied "now I believe there's the matter of my payment."

Huntsman tossed the goblin a little bag. "One hundred gold coins, as we agreed" he replied, "now be on your way."

"A pleasure doing business with you, as always" the goblin replied before slinking off.

Huntsman then looked at the device in his hand. "Finally, the Seeker is mine" he said "and with it, I shall find a prize so powerful that no one, not even the American Dragon, can stop me once I possess it."

And he laughed evilly.

* * *

A few hours later, Jake Long was meeting with his grandfather, Lao Shi, in the Canal Street Electronics building.

"Okay gramps, what's the big emergency?" Jake asked.

"The fate of the magical community is in jeopardy" Lao Shi explained.

"So what else is new?" Jake asked.

"According to some of my sources, the Huntsman has the Seeker" Fu added.

"And that would be…?"

"A magical artifact that allows to user to locate any other magical artifacts in the world" Fu explained "you could find Aladdin's lamp with that thing, if said lamp actually existed."

"Members of the magical community have tracked him to a town called Heatherfield" Lao Shi added.

"I did some checking, and there have been reports of some weird stuff coming from there" Fu said "and by 'weird', I mean 'magic', get my drift?"

"I got it" Jake said "I'll get over there ASAP and stop Huntschump before he does whatever he's planning to do."

"Do be careful young dragon" La Shi warned "the Seeker itself is not dangerous, but in the hands of the Huntsman, it is not a problem we can ignore."

"Meanwhile, I'll try and figure out what's so special about this Heatherfield place" Fu added "the name sounds familiar to me for some reason. Did I meet a poodle there? No, I think I'd remember that…"

"Yeah, call me with that info when you get it Fu" Jake said, cutting him off "in the meantime, I've got to jet."

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Heatherfield in his temporary hideout, the Huntsman was laying out the next part of his plan.

"According to the Seeker, the Heart of Candracar is here" he said "and that means the Guardians of the Veil are here also. If I hope to harness the Heart's powers, I must first locate and neutralize the Guardians."

"But Huntsmaster, how you gonna find the Guardians in this city? There's maybe like, a hundred people here or something" Huntsboy #88 replied.

"Yeah, that's a lot of people to search" Huntsboy #89 replied.

"Actually, I have that covered" Huntsman replied "you see, the Seeker cannot reveal the exact location of a magical item, only the area where it may be found. But even before I obtained the Seeker, I had heard reports of magical activity in this city. And they all pointed to one location as the source; a restaurant called _the Silver Dragon. _That, is where our teammate comes in."

"I assume you're talking about me?" Weather Vane asked, as she reclined on a nearby couch.

"Of course" Huntsman replied, and reached into his uniform to produce a silver locket. "Using this magical locket, you will be given a human appearance" he explained "then you can spy around the restaurant, keeping an eye out for anything magical. When you find something, contact me and I shall take care of the rest."

"No problem" Weather Vane replied, taking the locket from him "but what happens if somebody catches on to me?"

"Then dispose of them" Huntsman replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake had assembled a team and had arrived at Heatherfield a few minutes earlier.

"This place looks pretty normal to me" Static commented "are you positive there's magical activity going on here?"

"Hey, my grandpa never lies" Jake replied "if he says something here is whack, I believe him."

"And did your gramps tell you exactly where we should start looking?" Sonic asked, his features hidden behind a bulky overcoat and large hat.

"No, but I figure wherever Huntsman is, the magic can't be too far away" Jake explained "so all we gotta do is find that jerk."

"That may be easier said than done" Gear explained "it's not like he'll have a giant neon sign that says 'Huntsman here.' This isn't a cartoon, after all."

"For now, we should try to find somewhere to stay until E.V.I.L makes their move" Leonardo said, also wearing a coat and hat to conceal his visage "any suggestions?"

"I ran a scan of the city before we came and found several very affordably priced hotels" Gear said "we could try one of them."

"That will have to do" Leonardo said "but one of you had better make the arrangements. I don't think a giant turtle or talking hedgehog are going to go unnoticed here for long."

* * *

In the next chapter, our heroes stop by the Silver Dragon for lunch, only to end up serving knuckle sandwiches to the baddies.


	2. Restraunt Rumble

After checking into a hotel, the heroes began deciding their next move, using the map of the city from Backpack.

"As you can see, there aren't many places around here a group of villains could hide very easily" Gear explained "no abandoned warehouses or factories or whatever."

"What is up with that anyway?" Sonic wondered "it seems like, no matter where we go, there always seems to be a warehouse for E.V.I.L to set up shop. Maybe they have 'instant warehouses', or something that they bring with them so they set up a base."

"Who knows?" Jake replied.

"Anyway, Jake here is the expert on magic, so I figured he could clue us in on any magical hotspots" Gear added.

"Yo, don't look at me" Jake explained "I know as much about this place as you do. Gramps and Fu didn't exactly elaborate on where all the magical craziness is going down."

"Well then, unless you have some kind of magic tracker, I guess we'll have to start from scratch" Gear replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving" Sonic chimed in "there any good places to eat around here? Preferably ones that serve chili dogs."

"I really don't think we should be using our technology to search for restaurants" Static replied.

"No it's fine, to be fair we could all use a little something to eat" Gear said "you'd think a high-tech jet like ours could supply an in-flight meal."

He typed a few keys on the keyboard and the hologram displayed several locations in the city.

"Okay, I'm not seeing anyplace that might have chili dogs" he said "but this place sounds interesting, 'the Silver Dragon.'"

"Sounds Chinese" Jake said "maybe somebody there knows my gramps."

"Then it sounds like that's our next destination, um, provided it's okay with our fearless leader" Gear added.

"Fine with me" Leonardo said "although I suppose Sonic and myself will have to wait outside."

"Maybe not" Gear said "I may have something to fix your problem of not blending in."

* * *

A few minutes later, our heroes headed to the Silver Dragon, unaware that the incognito Weather Vane was also on her way there.

"I have to give you credit, not even Donny could think up something like this" Leonardo told Gear.

The turtle and his hedgehog pal were currently camouflaged by handheld holographic devices, which made them resemble normal humans. Leo looked like a normal person wearing a green turtleneck (obviously), and light green sweatpants.

Sonic's human disguise included his gloves and shoes, but gave him a blue hooded jacket and pants, plus a spiky hairstyle, although he retained his short stature.

Both were wearing devices on their wrists that resembled a gray, high-tech watch. Buttons on the watch controlled the holograms, allowing them to be turned on or off at will.

"Not bad gadget boy" Sonic said, admiring himself in a nearby window "of course, it's not as good as the real thing."

"I do amaze even myself sometimes" Gear replied proudly.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived. "Hmm, pretty quaint looking place" Leonardo replied "it looks like somewhere my Master Splinter would hang out."

"As long as it has good food, I don't care" Sonic replied, "let's go inside and see if we can get some menus or something."

The assorted band of heroes stepped inside, and were soon greeted by a young Chinese girl with long ponytails.

"Hello, my name is Hay Lin" she said "and welcome to the Silver Dragon. You've arrived just in time for the lunch special."

"Sounds good" Leonardo replied.

"Hey, what do you have around here that's hot dog related?" the disguised Sonic asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid" Hay Lin replied "we serve only Asian cuisine here."

Sonic felt his rumbling belly "I should complain, but I'm super hungry" he replied.

"So, has this place been here long?" Leonardo asked.

"As long as my grandmother's lived here" Hay Lin explained "she founded it years ago."

"Is she here?"

"Yeah. She's in the back" Hay Lin replied "did you want to speak with her?"

"No, I was just curious if she were still around" Leonardo replied.

"Oh" Hay Lin said. She led them to an empty table and handed them menus "please wait and someone shall be with you shortly" she added, before heading off.

"She seems nice" Gear replied.

"Never mind that" Leonardo replied "we need to start keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Hey, easy there boss man" Static said, "we're in a restaurant, it's not like the bad guys are gonna come in here and wreck up the place."

* * *

As usual though, Static didn't know how wrong he was. For soon after he made his comment, the in-disguise Weather Vane arrived at the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to the Silver Dragon" Hay Lin greeted her cheerfully "may I seat you?"

"Thanks, that would be, wonderful" Weather Vane lied.

The Chinese girl took the disguised villainess to a nearby table. "Our waiter will be right with you" she explained before leaving.

"That works for me" Weather Vane replied "it'll give me a chance to scope out this place."

Checking to make sure no one was watching, she slipped from her seat and headed towards the backroom. Unlucky for her, that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, did you guys just see that?" Sonic asked "that lady just got up and headed in the back."

"So? Maybe she works here" Gear suggested.

"I don't think so" Static replied "I saw that peppy girl lead her to a seat."

"You think she may be up to something?" Leonardo asked.

"Possibly" Static replied, "why else would she want to look around?"

"Well, she could be harmless, but we can't take that chance" Leonardo replied "Sonic, you're the fastest of all of us, zoom back there and check things out."

"Can do" Sonic replied "remember to save some food for me" he said, as he dashed off.

"What was that?" Hay Lin asked, noticing the cloud of dust that was kicked up.

"Our friend really had to go to the bathroom" Gear replied.

_He really had to go, but he made a big cloud of dust doing so _Hay Lin thought to herself _and only something with really fast speed could make a cloud like that. And something tells me, it might not be human. I'd better check it out. _

* * *

Meanwhile, the disguised Weather Vane was making her way through the kitchen.

"That amulet has to be in this place somewhere" she said "and I'll bet that little Chinese girl knows where. I'll wait till she comes in here, then grab her; it'll save me the trouble of having to ransack this place."

"I don't think the owners would appreciate that" Sonic said, causing the villain to turn and look at him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ya probably don't recognize me 'cause I'm in disguise, like you, I'll bet" Sonic said "but I'm the fastest thing alive."

"That annoying little hedgehog" Weather Vane remarked "so that means you heroes must be on to Huntsman's plan."

"You could say that" Sonic replied "now, how about giving yourself up? It'll make this much easier."

"Sorry rodent, but you're about to be on the menu!" Weather Vane retorted, firing a bolt of lightning.

Sonic effortlessly avoided it "you'll have to do better than that" he mocked.

"Oh, I intend to" Weather Vane told him, and conjured up a snow cloud "let's see how fast you are when there's no traction!"

Sonic dodged two more bolts of lightning, but found the now slippery floor to be difficult to maneuver on.

"It won't be long now" Weather Vane shouted, as she kept attempting to blast him.

Meanwhile, drawn by the noise, Hay Lin entered the kitchen to see what all the fuss was.

"What is going…" she asked, before noticing the two "hey, you two don't belong in here!"

Weather Vane was distracted by her long enough for Sonic to grab a pot; "soup's on!" he said and, using the slippery floor to his advantage, slid towards Weather Vane, jumped up on the nearby counter, and put the pot over her head.

"What is this? Get this thing off me!" she screamed.

Sonic then grabbed a ladle from off the counter and jumped up, using his spinning power to remain in the air, and hitting the pot with the ladle.

"I always wanted to do that" he commented.

"What are you doing?" Hay Lin asked, in complete shock "you can't treat a customer like that!"

"Hate to break it to you, but this girl is no customer" Sonic said "she's a villain here to steal some amulet thingy."

"Yeah right, why should I believe you?" Hay Lin asked "you trashed the kitchen and you've assaulted a customer. Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to clean up? Not to mention what my mom and dad will do to me when they find out?"

"I'm telling the truth kid" Sonic said "but if ya don't believe me, see for yourself."

With that, he turned off his holo-disguise, revealing his true hedgehog form.

"Y-y-y-you're a…" Hay Lin began.

"A hedgehog" Sonic completed "Sonic the hedgehog to be precise, at your service" he added, taking a little bow.

"I've seen a lot of strange creatures in Meridian, but never a talking hedgehog" Hay Lin replied.

"I hate ta break it to ya, but I've never heard of this Meridian" Sonic said "however, I am here on an important mission. Is there somewhere we can talk, in private?"

"Okay, but help me clean up in here first" Hay Lin said "a talking hedgehog is hard enough to explain, let alone snow indoors."

Sonic zoomed out to get a mop, leaving the unconscious Weather Vane on the kitchen floor.

* * *

In the next chapter, the Guardians learn of the danger after them, while Huntsman receives help from an unwanted ally.


	3. Huntsman Help

Meanwhile, back at his secret base, the Huntsman was getting impatient.

"Weather Vane has failed to report" he said "this could mean that something has interfered in the plan."

"Maybe she just got caught up eating" #89 suggested "I know sometimes, when I'm eating a pizza, it's the like the rest of the world don't exist."

"I doubt that happened" Huntsman replied "head to the restaurant and find out what happened."

"As you wish Huntsmaster" #88 replied, with both boys offering salutes. As they turned to go, both ran into each other.

"I can't believe this is all that is left of my once great Huntsclan" Huntsman noted sadly.

While the two idiots picked themselves off the ground, there was a knock at the door.

"Perhaps that's her now" Huntsman said, heading to the door; when he opened it he saw no one, but noticed a large package outside, tied up with a big bow.

"'For the Huntsman'" he read off the large tag "what could this be?"

Pulling apart the bow caused the package to spring open, revealing an unwanted guest.

"Howdy Huntsy, miss me?" Joker asked.

"Like a canker sore" Huntsman replied "what are you doing here?"

"Vilgax heard a bunch of heroes were headed this way and thought you might need reinforcements" Joker explained.

"And so he sent you?" Huntsman asked "what possible use could you be against any heroes?"

"I didn't come alone" Joker replied, stepping aside from the doorway. After he stepped inside, two large, pale skinned men in purple outfits entered.

"Meet my boys, Punch & Judy" Joker said "perhaps these reinforcements are to your liking?"

"This might work after all" Huntsman replied.

* * *

Back at the Silver Dragon, the heroes had secured Weather Vane in another room in the building, and were getting ready to meet the other girls. Leonardo had resumed his true form and all the other heroes were dressed in thier costumed, although Jake opted to remain in human form, because of capacity problems.

"I don't think my friends are going to believe it when I tell them what happened" Hay Lin said "and we've seen a lot of strange stuff."

"They'll have to believe it" Leonardo replied "if the Huntsman is after them, we'll need your cooperation."

Soon, the door to the back of the restaurant opened and an attractive blonde girl entered.

"Okay Hay Lin, we're here, what's the big emergency?" Cornelia Hale asked impatiently.

"What's the matter Corny, you get pulled away from a hair appointment or something?" Irma Lair asked sarcastically.

The other two girls, Taranee Cook & Will Vandom then arrived; "okay Hay Lin, you mentioned something about an important meeting" Will said.

"Guys, you may not believe this, but these customers are actually superheroes" Hay Lin began, gesturing to the gathered heroes.

"Judging from the weird costumes, I'd believe it" Irma replied.

"Anyway, they have something important to talk to us about" Hay Lin added.

"Hold on, you really expect us to believe that these guys are superheroes?" Cornelia asked "how do we know they're not just really obsessive geeks?"

To the blonde's surprise, Static used his powers to lift up some nearby pots and pans.

"You believe us know?" he asked, with Cornelia responding with a nod.

"So which of you guys is Superman?" Irma joked.

"Okay, you guys appear to be the real deal" Will said, "so, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

* * *

Unknown to either of the parties, #88 & #89 were watching things from a nearby window.

"What are they talking about in there?" #88 asked.

"Who cares, we gotta tell Huntsmaster" #89 replied.

As both boys attempted to go, they heard a rustling from the nearby dumpster.

"W-w-what is that?" #89 asked.

"Probably a raccoon or something" #88 replied.

But it was no raccoon; instead, a frog-like creature emerged from the pile of garbage, a tin can in his hands.

"Ahh Blunk find good can today" he said.

Then he noticed the two boys. "Oh hello, who you?" he asked.

"Aaah creepy elf thingy!" #88 shouted, as he and #89 ran off, knocking over a trash can in the process.

* * *

"What was that?" Leonardo wondered, after hearing the trash can collapse.

"Oh, it's probably Blunk" Hay Lin explained "he's this little creature from Meridian and he likes to dig around in garbage."

"He's also disgusting beyond all reason!" Cornelia added.

"Your friend Hay Lin briefed on us on what powers you have, and the importance of your amulet" Leonardo explained "our enemy the Huntsman seeks to possess it."

"And as long as Huntscreep has the Seeker, he'll be able to find it" Jake added.

"If you're here to help, we're going to need more information on both your group and this Huntsman character" Will said.

"And don't give us an abridged version" Irma added.

So Leo explained to them about how G.O.O.D formed itself to battle Vilgax and his assemblage of villains.

"So besides the five of us, our group has over a dozen more members" he explained "and we travel around stopping plans for world domination."

"And if Huntsman gets his ugly little hands on your Heart, ain't no telling what problems he would cause" Jake added.

"So we're just informing you ahead of time to keep an eye out" Leo explained "we plan to capture Huntsman before he executes his plans, but we're making sure you know what's going on."

"Thanks, if we see any creepy guys in an animal skull helmet, we'll be sure to avoid them" Irma replied.

"Now that we've settled that, do you think you could get me an autograph from Kim Possible?" Cornelia asked "she's the best, and her fashion sense almost rivals mine!"

"We might be able to hook you up" Gear replied.

"So, now what happens?" Taranee wondered.

"We can't stay here forever" Leonardo explained "our best bet is to return to our room and try to locate Huntsman."

"What about the girls?" Sonic asked.

"We can take care of ourselves" Will explained "after all, it's one against five, and I'm betting this Huntsman guy doesn't have elemental powers."

"He doesn't, right?" Irma asked "because legally, you have to tell us if he does."

"Fine then, we'll seek out Huntsman and stop him before he can achieve his goal" Leonardo replied "don't forget to bring Weather Vane, I bet she'll know where he's holed up."

"I'll get her" Static replied "she's no threat in her current state."

He headed down the hallway to another room and opened the door. Weather Vane was lying on the floor, thrashing and squirming in an attempt to loosen the ropes that had been used to bind her.

"Good news Weather Vane, we're letting ya go" Static told her "well, technically it's into our custody, but still."

Weather Vane uttered a curse at him from underneath the strip of tape plastered across her lips.

"You'll feel better when we get back to the hotel" Static said, hosting her over his shoulder "we've got cable."

When he was done, he headed back to the meeting room, and the heroes headed out the back way (to avoid suspicion).

* * *

Unfortunately, if they had just waited, they'd have found Huntsman, as he was watching things from nearby.

"So, the heroes are here, along with the dragon" Huntsman replied, watching through his magic telescope "too bad he left, he's going to miss all the fun."

"Yo, ain't we gonna rescue Weather Vane?" #88 asked.

"After the Heart is mine" Huntsman replied "with its' power, even the American Dragon will be no match for me!"

"Yeah, it'll be all 'give us the amulet, hi-ya' and 'hoo-yah, take that sucker!'" #88 added.

"Not so fast" Huntsman replied "according to my research, the Guardians, the ones who posses the Heart, are very powerful. However, they are only powerful when they are together, and that is a weakness I plan to exploit."

"How Huntsmaster?" #89 replied.

"You'll see" Huntsman replied "you'll see soon enough."

* * *

In the next chapter, Huntsman begins his plan of "divide and conquer", while the heroes try to get some info out of their prisoner.


	4. Huntsman seeks his prey

For those of you who are familiar with, or follow W.I.T.C.H, you'll see I took a few liberties in these next chapters regarding possession of the Heart of Candracar and the powers it grants people. That was because I wrote this chapter before researching the item on Wikipedia, and didn't wish to go back and re-write anything. I hope you will excuse me for taking some poetic license.

* * *

"Explain to me again why we have to hang out here?" Cornelia asked.

"Those hero guys thought it would be best if we stick together" Will explained "and I agree with them."

"I don't care if they have weird powers, I don't trust them" Cornelia said "how do we know they weren't sent here by Phobos to lure us into a trap?"

"The girl has a point" Taranee added "I mean, have you ever seen a superhero before that didn't exist in comic books?"

"How about five that can control the elements and wear multicolored tights?" Irma asked.

"Okay, bad example, but still, 'the Huntsman?' Isn't that a character from Snow White?" Taranee countered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I trust them" Hay Lin said "they had no reason to lie to us."

"All right" Cornelia replied with a huff.

"If you guys will excuse me, I need to check on the inventory" Hay Lin said, "I'll be right back."

The girl left the meeting room and headed to the storeroom. As she made her way past the large numbers of cans and bags, she heard something clatter on the floor.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked, but there was no response.

"Must've fallen over on its' own" she said, and made her way over to another shelf.

As she reached for a can, a large pair of arms grabbed her from behind, clamping one hand over her mouth to stifle any attempts at screaming.

"Well done" said a sinister sounding voice "now that we have this one, the others will come looking for her. And like dominos, they'll each fall."

Hay Lin struggled in the grip of her captor, but she couldn't get loose. Her first thoughts were of her friends and how she could stop them from falling into a trap. Then, the burly man began to shake her like a ragdoll; before she slipped into unconsciousness, she swore that she saw a man in an animal skull helmet.

* * *

"What the heck is taking Hay Lin so long?" Cornelia asked, after several minutes had elapsed.

"Maybe she has a lot of food to count" Irma suggested "this restaurant is pretty popular."

"One of us should go look for her" Will suggested "she might be in trouble."

"I'll go" Taranee volunteered "and if I run into anything dangerous, I'll contact you guys."

"Be careful" Will cautioned.

Taranee soon made her way down the back of the restaurant. "Hay Lin, where are you?" she called "are you okay?"

But there was no answer, and that started to make her nervous.

_Okay girl, get a hold of yourself _she thought _nothing real serious could've happened to Hay Lin, right?_

Her thoughts were roused when she heard some moans coming from a nearby door.

She threw it open and was surprised to find Hay Lin, tied and gagged with several dish towels; upon seeing her friend, the girl began to make louder noises from under the towel tied about her mouth.

"Hang on, I'll have you out of there in a sec" Taranee replied, as she headed inside the room, but Hay Lin started making more frantic murmurs.

"Calm down, I'm your friend, remember?" Taranee said "honestly, what's gotten into…"

WHACK!

The last thing Taranee saw before everything went black was Hay Lin struggling furiously to help her.

* * *

"I don't like this" Will said a few minutes later "Taranee and Hay Lin should've been back by now."

"This is starting to feel like a horror movie" Irma said "some mysterious person is out there, picking us off one by one. Although I don't know why he didn't get Corny first."

"Knock it off!" Cornelia yelled "your little jokes are not helping."

"Okay, I get it" Irma replied "but if anybody sees a guy in a hockey mask, stay away from him."

"We have to find the girls" Will explained "but this time, we all go together. That should lessen the chance of any more of us disappearing."

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" Irma suggested.

So saying, the three girls departed the room and set out to find their missing teammates.

"Okay, if I was a crazy guy in a hockey mask, where would I hide the bodies of my victims?" Irma asked aloud.

"If you don't stop talking about that, the only person who is going to die around here will be you!" Cornelia shouted.

"Keep it down" Will replied "if someone is here, we don't want them to know we're coming."

A few moments later, as the girls stepped into another part of the floor, a net engulfed them and pulled them to the ceiling.

"I think they know" Irma replied.

"So nice of you three to fall into my little trap" said a sinister voice "it saves me the time of having to find you myself."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Will ordered.

The figure did as the girl asked and emerged from the shadows.

"Hey, isn't that the Huntsman guy we were ordered to stay away from?" Irma asked.

"In the flesh" Huntsman replied "as you can tell from my name, hunting is my specialty. And I can catch any prey, as long as I have the right bait."

"So you're why Taranee and Hay Lin have disappeared" Will said "what have you done with them?"

"They're all right" Huntsman replied "how long they stay that way depends on your cooperation."

He gestured to the Huntsboys who were nearby "cut them down and prepare them for the trip" he ordered "very soon, the Heart of Candracar will be mine, and not even Vilgax will be able to stop me!"

* * *

Back at their hotel room, the heroes were unsuccessfully attempting to interrogate their captive.

"Okay Weather Vane, tell us where Huntsman's holed up and we might look into reducing your jail time" Static said.

"Technically, that would be up to the district attorney" Gear added "or whatever passes for one in that futuristic universe Ace hails from."

"Forget you, heroes" Weather Vane replied "there's nothing you can do to make me talk."

"Actually, we could torture you, but I believe that violates our moral code" Gear added.

While this was going on, Jake heard his cell phone ring and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey ya kid" Fu said from the other side "how's the search going?"

"Better than I thought, actually" Jake replied "we found the girl with the Heart thing and warned her, but we haven't been able to locate Huntschump."

"Anyway, me and the old man have been researching the Heart, and here's what we found" Fu explained "apparently, it has the power to locate tears in the Veil, which separates this world from a whole bunch of others. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, people from those other worlds could come to this one, and vise versa" Fu continued "and beside the immigration nightmare, there's also the whole potential for being conquered to think about."

"Thanks for the 411 Fu" Jake said "but it's okay, there's no way anything bad can happen to it."

* * *

But Jake had no idea how wrong he was. Back at his secret base, the Huntsman was gloating to the tied up Will.

"At long last, the Heart of Candracar is mine" he said "and with it's power, I shall eliminate the American Dragon and all other magical creatures."

"I don't think you fully understand what the Heart can do" Will said.

"Oh, but I do" Huntsman said "for you see, I studied about Meridian, but I know the Heart can access other realms as well. But besides that, it can grant great power to its' user, power I have big plans for."

"The Heart only works for the Guardians, not for you!" Will said "it's useless without us."

"You're truly foolish if you think I'd believe that" Huntsman said, before turning to his apprentices "shut her up, and then keep a guard posted on them. I have a magical artifact to test."

"Don't you worry Huntsmaster, we'll keep a close eye on those girlies for ya" #88 replied.

"You two couldn't guard a piece of bread" Huntsman replied "no, Mr. Joker's stooges will stand guard, they'll stand more of a chance if someone shows up to rescue the Guardians, though that won't matter very soon."

"Well what should we do?" #89 asked.

"Come with me as I prepare to test the Heart's powers" Huntsman said "I think downtown will provide a suitable place for a demonstration."

* * *

Back at the heroes hotel room, most of them had left, leaving only Gear on guard duty. Seeing that he wasn't looking at her, Weather Vane generated a tiny lightning blast and burned free the ropes on her wrists.

Then she used more lightning to break the ropes on her torso and quickly untied her ankles. By the time Gear looked to check on her, she was free.

"Hey, what the.." he said, but was blasted by a gust of wind.

"Did you really think you fools could hold me?" she asked, then jumped out a nearby window, using a wind gust to travel away. After she left, the door opened and the other heroes came in.

"Did it work?" Leonardo asked.

"Like a charm" Gear replied "thanks to the tracker I placed on her, we can follow her to where the baddies are holed up."

"I can't believe she didn't suspect anything when no one tried to stop her from escaping" Sonic said.

"I think she was just happy to be free" Leonardo said "okay, trace that signal and then we'll head out."

"Um, you might want to rethink that, fearless leader" Static said, as he pointed at the TV.

The others gathered around to watch the news story. "This just in from downtown, where an odd man in an animal skull helmet is wreaking havoc" the reporter said "he appears to be using some kind of handheld laser device to blast buildings. But whatever it is, it packs incredible firepower."

"What do you want to bet that Huntspunk has the Heart?' Jake asked.

"Then that means the girls are in danger" Leonardo replied "change of plans; we'll split up into two groups, Jake and I will deal with Huntsman, the rest of you, continue to track Weather Vane and find his hideout. If he's as predictable as I think, he may have the girls hidden there."

"Can do, oh shelled one" Gear replied.

"Let's go, we don't have much time" Leonardo replied.

* * *

In the final chapter, the two groups make their moves, but will they be tough enough to beat their foes with a few men short?


	5. Battle in the streets, and skies

Meanwhile, the Huntsman was continuing to wreak havoc on Heatherfield with the Heart.

"With such power as this at my disposal, no one will ever oppose me again" he said "I bet I could even bring Vilgax to his knees!"

"Who's that?" #89 wondered.

"That ugly tentacled alien the boss works for" #88 replied "pay attention fool!"

"Yes, well I will no longer have to kowtow to his will" Huntsman said "and once I finish with the dragon, I shall deal with Vilgax."

"You really think the dragon is just gonna come to you boss man?" #88 asked.

"He should" Huntsman replied "he can't stand the suffering of innocents, it's his greatest flaw."

"And yours is that ugly skull helmet of yours" came Jake's voice from nearby.

Huntsman looked up and saw Jake flying towards him, with Leonardo on his back. "Ahh, two heroes for the price of one, this day keeps getting better" he said, aiming the Heart at them.

A power blast emerged from it, although Leo deflected it with his katana. Jake then landed, allowing him to dismount.

"Surrender now Huntsman" Leo said.

"That's one way to go" Huntsman said "but how about instead I destroy you and the dragon?"

And he fired another blast from the Heart, which Leo could barely hold back with his swords.

"I hope the others are having better luck" he said.

* * *

Indeed they were, for at that moment, Gear, Sonic, & Static were mere feet away from the abandoned factory that served as Huntsman's base.

"See, I told you" Sonic said "they must be making portable factories to bring with them."

"Never mind that" Gear said "my tracker says that Weather Vane's in there."

"So what's the plan, do we rush in and beat their butts?" Sonic asked.

"If you want to do this the easy way, then sure" Gear said "however, I have an idea that's a bit more clever."

"Why is it whenever you say that, we always end up fighting somebody?" Static asked his partner.

"Weather Vane, there you are" Joker said upon seeing her "the Huntsman was wondering what happened to you."

"Those lousy heroes captured me" she said "but I managed to escape them. Hey, what are you doing here, and where's Huntsman?"

"He got tired of waiting for you, so he launched an attack on the restaurant" Joker explained "he nabbed the girls and got that Heart thing he wanted. I think he's off taking it for a test drive. As for me, well, old Vilgax sent me here as backup."

"Well thanks for coming to get me" Weather Vane replied angrily.

"I told you, he didn't know where you were" Joker said "but don't let it rain on your parade."

"I'm glad you're a villain and not a comedian, because your jokes are lame" she replied.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Weather Vane asked.

"Who else knows we're here?" Joker added.

The evil mistress of mists floated over towards the door "who is it?"

"Pizza delivery."

"We didn't order any pizza, unless you did clown boy."

"Not me" Joker said "although I wouldn't turn one down."

"Go away" Weather Vane ordered the pizza boy.

"But your pizza will get cold."

"I don't care, I told you we didn't order any…" she said, throwing open the door.

At that moment, a dozen Zap Caps hit the floor, blinding the villains with their flashes.

"This isn't pizza, more like paparazzi" Joker joked.

"Man, your jokes are lame" Sonic said, as he rushed in, knocking Joker aside.

Before Weather Vane could regain her composure and fire any sort of weather, Gear incapacitated her with one of his metahuman restraint grenades.

"Grrr, let me out of here!" she yelled.

"Sorry no dice" Gear said "anyway, we're just here to pick up a group of girls. Have you seen 'em, they're an ethnic mix with several different hair colors."

"Call me crazy, but I think that door with the two pug uglies guarding it might be important" Sonic suggested, pointing to said door at the rear of the building.

"Punch, Judy, pound a little sense into our guests here" a recovered Joker ordered.

The two massive goons left their positions at the door and ran to engage the heroes in battle.

"Okay, you guys have any suggestions?" Static asked.

"You two take care of Dumb & Dumber over there" Sonic said "I'll try to break down the door."

"On top of it" Gear replied, as both flew into battle.

The two heroes flew around Punch & Judy, forcing the two large henchmen to try and swat them.

"You may be strong, but your aim isn't very good" Gear mocked.

Meanwhile, Sonic dashed towards the door in the rear of the warehouse, only to suddenly find himself stopped in his tracks.

"What the?" he wondered, and looked down, noticing his shoes were stuck in a pile of glue.

"I hope you weren't planning a daring rescue" Joker said, emerging from a nearby crate "because I'm afraid you're going to be sticking around for a while."

"Ya know, I don't why they call you the Joker, 'cause your jokes aren't funny" Sonic replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find this amusing" Joker said, producing several playing cards from his jacket "a little game of 'cut the cards.' And the best thing is, I have a 'captive' audience to perform for."

Joker tossed the cards at Sonic, who dodged every one.

"Darn I missed" Joker said, grabbing his flower "but I don't think I'll miss this time."

He fired a spray of acid at Sonic, who jumped out of his sneakers at the last minute.

"Uh-oh" Joker said, moments before Sonic came down on top of him.

"Might want to try a new line of work buddy" Sonic said, as he got up from the unconscious villain.

Then he noticed the acid had dissolved the glue, freeing his sneakers. Thankfully, the material that Sonic's sneakers were made of were designed to resist high friction, because of his incredible speed. As an added bonus, the Joker's acid also had no effect.

"Thanks for that" he said, putting on his sneakers and heading off towards the door.

Meanwhile, Static and Gear were still avoiding the attacks of Punch & Judy.

"We can't just keep dodging these guys all day, can we?" Static asked.

"No, we probably should do something" Gear replied.

"Electric blast?"

"Give it a shot."

Static fired an electric charge at Punch; Judy saw that and headed to help his pal.

"Sorry buddy, but my pal doesn't need any interruptions" Gear said, flying low and tripping the massive goon.

Judy collided with Punch and both fell to the ground, where Static shocked them into unconsciousness.

"That was way too easy" he commented "I keep expecting some kind of monster to pop up out of nowhere and attack us."

"Yeah, this Joker isn't quite as resourceful as the one we know" Gear said "come on, we've got girls to save."

By the time both heroes made their way to the back of the warehouse, Sonic was still waiting impatiently.

"What kept you?" he asked.

"Couple of big guys, no big deal though" Gear replied "you wanna do the honors on the door?"

"My pleasure" Sonic said, using his Spin Dash attack to destroy it.

On the other side, Hay Lin emitted a muffled noise of confusion from behind her gag.

"Not to worry ladies, the cavalry, such as it is, has arrived" Gear announced.

Sonic quickly rushed over to Will and removed her gag.

"Am I glad to see you" she said, as Sonic went to work untying her "you've got to get us out of here!"

"That's what we're trying to do" Sonic told her.

"You don't understand, the Heart of Candracar can be dangerous in the wrong hands" Will explained "we need to get it back."

"And we will, as soon as you girls are free" Static said, as he worked on untying Taranee.

"I just want you guys to know, just 'cause you saved us does not mean you're getting kisses" Irma told Gear as he worked on freeing her.

"I'm heartbroken" Gear replied.

"What do we do about the villains once we've got the girls free?" Sonic asked, as finished loosening the last of Will's ropes.

"They're not going anywhere" Gear said "once we mop up Huntsman, we'll come back here and send them on a one-way vacation to prison."

"Okay, but if they escape, I'm blaming you" Sonic replied.

"How can they? They're out cold" Gear commented "and I'm gonna take special care of Dumb and Dumber over there" he said, approaching the two massive henchmen. Throwing down two of his grenades, he soon had them wrapped in thick metal bonds.

"Okay, I'm convinced" Sonic said "now let's jet out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in downtown Heatherfield, Leonardo & Jake were still battling Huntsman. Yet despite the odds being two to one (the Huntsboys refused to get involved) both heroes were finding it difficult to keep up the fight.

"I admire your tenacity, but you're only delaying the inevitable" Huntsman told Leonardo.

"A true hero never gives up" Leonardo replied.

"A fitting remark…for your tombstone!" Huntsman replied, firing a blast that knocked the turtle a few feet.

"I got ya man" Jake said, swooping in and catching Leo in his arms.

"How fortunate, now I can destroy both of you" Huntsman said and fired another blast, which knocked Jake and Leo down.

"Okay, I am really getting sick of him" Jake said "how much longer do we have to deal with this?"

"Until the others get back with the girls" Leonardo replied.

"Well I hope they hurry up" Jake said, taking to the air again; while Leo deflected Huntsman's blasts with his katanas, Jake took advantage and flew down to whap the villain with his tail.

"Good, he's down" Leonardo said.

"But not out!" Huntsman replied, rising quickly and blasting the turtle before he could make a move.

"You'll have to be quicker than that to catch me!" Jake mocked, taking to the skies.

"Man I am so clever, I'll just lead Huntsloser on a chase through the city" he said.

"A clever plan, save for one detail" Huntsman's voice came from nearby. Jake turned and saw the villain floating in mid-air.

"No way dawg, how'd you…?"

"The Heart grants its' user many powers" Huntsman explains "flight is simply one of them."

"Well you still ain't faster than me!" Jake said, and took off, with Huntsman in hot pursuit.

"Give up dragon, I've already told you that you haven't the chance to defeat me" Huntsman said, as he flew after Jake.

"Anybody ever tell you that you talk waaaay too much?" Jake replied.

The dragon tried to lose his pursuer by heading down and keeping close to the ceiling of a nearby building, but that only resulted in the villain firing blasts at the ceiling.

"Yipe! One of those nearly singed my tail!" Jake commented "I'd better end this. Yo, Hunty is that the best you got?" he asked mockingly.

As expected, the villain fired a barrage of blasts, but Jake avoided them and flew down off the roof, reversing course and heading back to where they had previously fought.

"Interesting strategy" Huntsman said "but stupid."

Instead of following Jake, he let loose a powerful blast that knocked the kid from the sky, sending him skidding several feet on the ground. Since the majority of the citizens had fled during Huntsman's initial attack, there were no witnesses.

"Let me guess, you were hoping to keep me busy to buy time for your little friends" Huntsman said, floating down and approaching Jake "but it's all over dragon. Once I dispose of you, I'll track them down and deal with them as well. And then nothing will stop me!"

"You should know by now to never say that" came Sonic's voice.

Huntsman looked beyond the grounded Jake and saw the other heroes, with the Guardians and a hurt but stable Leonardo.

"Fools, even you are no match for me!" Huntsman bellowed "this amulet bestows powers upon me you can't possibly imagine!"

"The Heart does have a lot of power" Will replied "but there's one you forgot about; the Heart will always return to the one who wields it."

Putting out her hand, Will stood there as the amulet magically pulled itself off Huntsman's neck and floated back to her.

"That's mine!" Huntsman shouted, and attempted to run after it, but Sonic made a split second zip forward and tripped up the villain

"Sorry pal, finders keepers, losers weepers" he said.

"You wanted to see the Heart's true power?" Will asked "well allow us to show you. Guardians Unite!"

In seconds, the five girls were transformed into their Guardian forms, complete with colorful tights and wings.

"Wow" Gear commented.

"Even though I knew they had powers, I still never imagined this" Sonic added.

Using her powers, Taranee created a ring of fire around the Huntsman, as he struggled to escape.

"Your turn Cornelia" Taranee said.

Her blonde friend then used her powers to rip up the ground from where Huntsman was standing, and cause him to be flung unto a nearby manhole.

"Ooh, me now" Irma said and caused the water in the sewer to shoot up, like a geyser, with Huntsman trapped atop it.

"You wanna do the honors Hay Lin?" she asked.

"If you insist" the Asian girl replied and fired a tornado-like burst at the geyser.

The impact sent Huntsman flying through the air, his destination unknown.

"Well, that takes care of that" Sonic commented, as Gear helped up Jake.

"Hey, what about Huntschump's little fan club?" Jake asked.

"Not to worry, we left Static to deal with them" Gear added.

"You two have fun up there now" Static said to the two Huntsboys a few feet away. He had subdued both with little trouble and had hung them from their belts by a nearby lamppost.

"Hey dude, you can't leave us like this!" #88 said, as Static flew off.

"Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a bad guy, does it?" #89 asked his partner.

Soon after, at the Silver Dragon, the heroes were saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you for your help" Will said "who knows what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Eh, no big" Sonic said "saving the world is what we do."

"But what's to stop Huntsman from trying again?" Hay Lin asked.

"After the beating he took, I doubt Huntschump will be coming back here again" Jake said "but if he does, we've got your backs."

"It was fortunate that we were also able to recover the Seeker" Leonardo added, displaying the magical necklace.

"Yeah, I can't believe it was left out in the open in his base like that" Gear said "seriously, how do the villains expect to rule the world if they keep making mistakes like this?"

"Not sure, but they'll keep trying" Leonardo replied.

"And we'll be there to stop 'em" Sonic added.

At that same time, Huntsman eventually landed in another part of the city and eventually made it back to his warehouse base, freeing his compatriots. After awhile, they arrived back at E.V.I.L HQ, and, after learning what happened from Joker & Weather Vane, Vilgax summoned Huntsman to him.

"Not only did you lose a powerful magic artifact" Vilgax said "but I heard you were planning to use it against me."

"All lies, I assure you oh mighty Vilgax" Huntsman said, bowing in reverence "the ones who told you that were just trying to damage my reputation so they could court your favor."

"Enough! Be thankful that you are still useful to me" Vilgax said "and do not forget that I could take you from the land of the living whenever I wish."

"Of course, oh mighty one" Huntsman said again, hiding his distaste.

"Now then, I have learned of someone who may be able to help us in our plans" he said "gather the others, we have a trap to set. One that will guarantee the end of our foes."

Next time:

Our heroes receive a distress message from Dr. Eggman, claiming the villains are being held prisoner by Dr. Doom and head off to rescue their foes. But it turns out to be a trap and they are captured by Doom and E.V.I.L. However, Doom soon turns on the villains and harnesses their unique abilities for himself; G.O.O.D soon find themselves teaming up with a quartet of super powered heroes and their own enemies in order to stop this powerful foe. Can they defeat him, or will Doom have the last laugh? Find out in the next adventure "Doomsday."


End file.
